Jealousy
by Skovko
Summary: Seth does not like the new woman in Roman's neighborhood. To Seth, she's nothing but a bimbo. She's turning Roman's head, and Seth doesn't like it one bit.
1. Bimbo

Seth frowned as he drove up to Roman's house. Of course that black haired bimbo with the bright green eyes was there again. Ever since she had moved into Roman's neighborhood, she had been turning the head of Seth's best friend, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He parked his car and walked up to them. She might be there right now, but Roman knew Seth was coming over today, and as far as Seth knew, the bimbo wasn't invited to hang out with them. If he had to, he would cause a scene. He wanted Roman alone. That bimbo was trespassing on Seth's territory.

"Hi, Seth," Roman said.  
"I thought it was just gonna be us today," Seth said.  
"It is. Zelda just walked by when I was getting the mail," Roman said.  
"Good," Seth said. "I got the new Tekken, and you know I'm gonna beat your ass."  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Roman spoke to Zelda.  
"Looking forward to it," Zelda said. "Bye, Seth."

Seth didn't tell her goodbye. He just walked into Roman's house as if it was his own. He kicked off his shoes and dumped down on Roman's couch.

"Could you at least try and be friendly?" Roman asked.  
"Nope," Seth grinned. "So what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

Roman smiled like a school boy in love. Seth didn't like that look on Roman's face. The bimbo was getting to the bigger man in ways that Seth didn't wanna see. If he knew how to stop it, he would.

"We're going on a date," Roman said.  
"You're going out with her?" Seth asked.  
"I am. It took a lot of time to work up the courage to ask her, and she said yes," Roman said.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"Because I like her. You know that already," Roman said.  
"But why her? You can do so much better than that," Seth said.

Roman furrowed his brows. Seth knew he had stepped over the line. He had no right to interfere in Roman's love life.

"What the hell is your problem with her? She's been nothing but nice to you and you're always acting like a dick around her," Roman said.  
"I hear she's a massive slut," Seth said.  
"Where did you hear that, Seth?" Roman crossed his arms. "You didn't hear shit because you and her only have one friend in common. Me. And even if that was true, I don't care. It's 2020. She can sleep with whoever she wants. I prefer an experienced woman anyway."

Seth looked down. He knew Roman was right. He hadn't heard anything about Zelda. He didn't know her at all. He just didn't like her. He didn't like how Roman liked her. He wanted Roman to himself. Roman sighed and sat down next to Seth.

"You're acting like you're jealous," Roman said.  
"Jealous?" Seth put on a fake laugh. "Why would I be jealous?"  
"It's okay to be gay," Roman said.  
"I'm not gay. I only like a few men," Seth said.  
"Gay, bi, whatever you wanna call yourself. It's okay. But if you are jealous, I have to tell you that you and me will never happen. I only like women," Roman said.  
"I don't want you," Seth said.

Seth tossed the Tekken game to Roman to change the subject.

"Let's play," Seth said.


	2. Date night

Zelda opened her front door and was surprised to find someone standing there. And not just anyone. Seth stood there with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. He hadn't even knocked. He could have been standing there for god knows how long and just waited for her to come out.

"Seth?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't like you," he said.  
"I kinda got the memo already although I don't know what I did wrong," she said.  
"You got Roman wrapped around your little finger like the fucking devil playing with a poor soul," he said.  
"Are you calling me the devil?" She asked.

He sneered at her, uncrossed his arms and tried making himself look bigger. He had muscles and he could without a doubt knock her around if he wanted to but he didn't scare her. She knew it was all for show. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. Roman would be pissed off, and Seth knew it. It would be the end of their friendship.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" He demanded.  
"I appreciate your... Ehm... Advice," she coughed nervously. "But Roman asked me out. He's an adult. You don't get to dictate who he dates."  
"If you know what's best for you, you're gonna cancel tonight. Tell him you're sick or you got back together with your ex. I don't give a fuck what you say as long as you don't go," he said.

He didn't allow her to get another word in. He turned on his heel, walked back to his car and drove home. He was sure he had gotten his point across. She was gonna cancel. Roman would probably be sad but Seth would be ready to comfort his friend. In the end Roman would see it was for the best.

* * *

Roman knocked on Zelda's door. He sucked in his breath when she opened in a short, black dress. She looked stunning.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I forgot how to speak for a moment. You look amazing."  
"Thank you," she smiled. "So do you."  
"Ready to go?" He asked.

Her smile dropped and she looked nervous as if she was struggling with something.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"Did you by any chance speak to Seth today?" She asked.  
"No," he answered. "Why?"  
"He stopped by this morning," she said.  
"What did he want?" He asked.

She didn't know if he would believe her but she told him everything Seth had said. It quickly became clear to her that he believed every word she was saying.

"I called him out on this shit yesterday. I can't believe he did that," he said.  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked.  
"What do I wanna do?" He smirked. "I wanna go out on a date with you just like we planned."

* * *

Many hours later they were back home in front of her house. It had been a great date. Everything had gone smoothly.

"I had a good time," she said.  
"So did I," he said. "Do you wanna go out with me again?"  
"Very much," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer while he took everything he could for the time being. He broke the kiss even though he didn't want to.

"I'm gonna go before I pull you inside and do things I probably shouldn't do on a first date," he said.  
"I'm not sure I would oppose to that," she smirked.  
"You're bad," he chuckled. "I better go. My mom taught me to do this the right way, and that sex on the first date is bad."  
"What date is the right date?" She teased.  
"I don't know," he said. "But soon. Very, very soon."

He gave her one more kiss and then let go of her. He waited until she locked herself inside and then he went home. To his surprise he found Seth waiting for him outside of his home.

"Where were you?" Seth asked.  
"On a date with Zelda. You know that," Roman said.  
"I thought she cancelled," Seth said.

Roman sighed and fished out his keys. He turned his back to Seth while unlocking the front door.

"She told me about your little visit this morning. I can't believe you did that. Why are you trying to ruin everything for me?" Roman asked.

Roman turned around and was surprised when Seth pressed his lips against his. Seth tried his hardest to pry Roman's lips open, but Roman didn't allow Seth entrance.

"Please," Seth whispered. "I love you."  
"And I love you but only as a friend," Roman said.  
"No, we can do this. It's gonna be good. I can be everything you need," Seth said.  
"I don't look at you like that. I don't feel what you feel," Roman said.  
"Give me a chance," Seth said.  
"I can't," Roman said.

Roman could see Seth's heart breaking right in front of him. Seth took a step back and stared at Roman in disbelief.

"So you're just gonna let that bimbo ruin our friendship?" Seth asked.  
"If you choose to walk away, that's on you. Don't put it on her. You always knew I'm straight. I can't go gay for you or anyone else," Roman said.

Seth turned around, sprinted to his car, jumped in and sped away. Roman sighed as he watched his friend speed down the road. He ran everything through his head. There had been many signs over the years that Seth felt more for Roman than he should. Roman had always tried to ignore it because they were friends. Seth knew where Roman stood, and Roman thought that Seth respected that. Apparently he had been wrong.


	3. Bring your A game

Someone knocked on Zelda's door next morning. She was afraid she might find Seth outside for the second morning in a row although it was a nice upgrade that he had learned to knock instead of waiting around like a creep. She opened the door and found Roman there.

"Breakfast?" He held up a bag.  
"That sounds good," she said.

She stepped aside and let him in. They walked to the kitchen where she found some orange juice in her fridge while he took out the bread he had bought. They sat down and he sighed.

"Seth was waiting for me when I got home," he said.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"He tried to kiss me and then ran away while saying you broke our friendship apart," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. It was a long time coming. I just refused to see it for so long. It hurts but I'll get over it. He needs to be without me so he can fall out of love with me and move on," he said.

He reached across the table, took her hand and smiled at her.

"I found you," he said. "And he knows how I've felt about you ever since you moved in. I guess that seeing me actually fall in love with a woman finally made him snap and try and force his feelings onto me."

She got up from the chair, walked around the table, sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so happy when you asked me out. I thought my feelings was a one way street," she said.  
"Never," he chuckled.  
"It's so sweet you brought me breakfast. No guy has ever done that for me before," she said.

He kissed her softly and took in her fresh scent while running his fingers through her still damp hair. He couldn't help but picture her in the shower. He couldn't wait to share a shower with her at one point.

"I promised my parents to stop by for lunch today so I can't stay long, but if you're home later, I'd like to cook you dinner," he said.  
"You wanna cook for me?" She asked.  
"I make a mean mushroom and sweet potato potpie," he said.  
"I've never had that," she said.  
"You're in for a surprise then," he smirked. "Dinner at 6."

* * *

Seth heard the door bell ring. He wasn't expecting anyone. At first he was gonna ignore it but the person started knocking instead.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He yelled.

He opened the door and found Zelda on the other side.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled.  
"I've come to talk," she said.  
"Don't you think you've done enough damage already? How did you even find me?" He asked.  
"You're listed in the phone book. There's not a lot of people named Seth Rollins," she said.

He crossed his arms and stared her down. He wasn't gonna let her inside.

"Don't do this to Roman," she said.  
"You did it!" He hissed.  
"I'm sorry that he's not in love with you but he's your friend. Take time to heal and move on but don't punish him for something he's not in control of," she said. "You're not a bad guy, Seth. You're just heartbroken. And I'm not here to hurt you or Roman. I hope one day you can get over this and see the full picture yourself. As Roman's friend, you should want to see him happy. He wants to see you happy. You just can't be happy together as a couple."

He kept staring at her without saying anything. She turned around and walked away. She didn't know what else to do. She had said what she came there to say. He shut the door, leaned up against it and ran a hand down his face. He knew she was right. Before he lost his courage, he took out his phone to call Roman.

"Seth?" Roman asked.  
"I'm an idiot and I know it," Seth said.  
"Sometimes," Roman chuckled.  
"I need time, Roman. I'm gonna work on my feelings for you and on myself. I don't wanna lose you as my friend but you gotta let me do this in my own time," Seth said.  
"Take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting," Roman said. "And once you come back around, I'll take you to a gay bar to find someone."

Seth let out a high pitch laugh. It felt like a huge stone dropped from his heart. Roman was still his friend after all this.

"Can I ask what made you change your mind?" Roman asked.  
"Someone stopped by and talked to me," Seth answered. "Tell Zelda I like her. She's got guts. She wasn't afraid to face me and tell me some truths. She's a keeper, Roman."  
"I already know it," Roman said. "I'll see you around, Seth. Call me when you're ready."

* * *

Zelda took off her shoes and smiled at Roman. He smiled back and escorted her to the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," she said.  
"It tastes better than it smells," he said.  
"You got confidence," she chuckled. "I like it."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you," he said.  
"Why are you thanking me?" She asked.  
"I know what you did," he smiled. "Seth called me. So thank you. Also, he wanted me to tell you that he likes you."  
"About time," she grinned.

He kissed her again. He felt lucky that she had moved into the neighborhood and become a part of his life. He could only hope she would stay but he had a good feeling about it.

"So what happens next?" She asked.  
"We eat," he answered.  
"With Seth, I mean," she said.  
"Oh!" He laughed. "He needs some time to work on himself but he'll come around. One day we'll probably find him on my couch playing video games as if he never left. We're starting over with you and him. You're gonna be friends too. I know it."  
"I like the sound of that," she said.  
"And till then," he said.

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeper.

"I'm gonna feed you in 5 minutes. Then I'll do my very best to sweet talk you out of your clothes. You got the option to run, of course, but I'll be trying my hardest to keep you here all night," he said.  
"So your mom approves of sex on the second date?" She teased.  
"I don't care what she approves of," he chuckled. "I want you."

She smirked at him. The sexual tension was hanging thick in the air.

"Good thing I didn't wear panties then," she said.

His eyes dropped to the short, red skirt she was wearing.

"You didn't?" He asked.  
"Only one way to find out," she bit her lip. "After you feed me. I'm looking forward to that sweet talk of yours. You better bring your A game, mister."


End file.
